Wicked Nor Evil
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Zelena is still harassing the people of Storybrooke. A pregnant Regina is concerned for her little family,especially the new addition on the way. A mysterious girl enters her life claiming to be yet another sister she didn't know about, can she save her sisters forming an unstoppable force or unleash the very thing that destroyed part of her.
1. Wicked Nor Evil

"Nothing is going to happen to you or our family robin said gripping Regina's hands to reassure her. I won't let that happen."

She couldn't help but smile, her life was full of happiness once again. She had her son, stepson, love of her life and a little one on the way. But she still couldn't get her mind off of the wicked witch. Once zelena is gone everything will be perfect she thought to herself. She curled up against Robin both drifting off to sleep.

*9 months later*

(Granny's)

"Regina!" Snow gasped. "You look like you are about to burst!"

"What!" Roland said with his eyes widened. "Momma you won't burst will you?!" He said gripping her shirt almost choking her.

"I'm sorry Roland I didn't mean that literally dear" snow said with a slight giggle.

Regina gave her a glare. "Hunny she means momma is going to have your little sister soon. I'm not going to pop" she said with a smile, kissing his forehead.

He nodded and ran to sit next to henry on the bar stool .Regina sat with the charmings, Emma, hook and Robin. They discussed their battle plans for quite a while till the door swung open and a young girl walked in. She wore tight black leather pants paired with some black knee high boots and a black leather jacket. Her long black hair reached her hips, her eyes were almond colored.

"If I didn't know any better I would Say she is Regina's younger sister" hook joked.

"Oh but I am" the girl said walking towards the group.

"What do you mean" Regina asked

"I'm your younger sister as well as Zelena's except I'm not evil nor wicked like you two." She said flipping her hair

"Excuse me I am not evil" Regina yelled

"I'm just joking jeez, can't take a joke aye sis" she chuckled.

"But my mother only had –"

"Yes I know you and Zelena. She said cutting Regina off. When you pushed Cora into the mirror she found my father, he was a good man he actually was a sorcerer he posed only light Magic. Our mother had me with him but he soon died, she accused me of killing him and sent me through a portal. I was sent to thymiscira."

Emma's eyes widened "you mean the home of wond-"

"yes she said the home of the super hero Wonder Woman she smiled. They treated me like their sisters, the oracles taught me how to use my light magic. Though I do possess dark magic as well, but I don't like to use it."

"Why are you here exactly" Charming asked

"Well the oracles read my prophecy, and well basically I have to kill Zelena to protect my niece."

Regina looked at Robin. "You mean you are going to stop our sister by yourself" she asked with some concern. "You seem pretty young" She said studying the girl's features.

"I am almost 19 thank you very much I think I am capable. Thanks for believing in me sis" she said rolling her eyes.

The door flew open again but a green lady appeared.

"How is that baby of yours?" zelena asked walking towards them.

"Is that her?" The young girl asked. Regina nodded.

"And who are yo-" Zelena couldn't even finish her sentence just as she was flown out the door hitting the ground hard. Everyone was in shock with that action. The girl turned around and smiled.

"I'm stronger than I look." She walked towards Regina with a piece of paper. "If someone shows up from a portal you need to give this to him. But if he doesn't you must burn it. Promise Me you or anyone in this down won't read it unless he is present." She said gripping Regina's hands. Regina nodded. The young girl ran after her sister which she had flown across town. Everyone ran outside to see the big showdown.


	2. Vanished

The raven haired beauty rose her hands.

"What's happening" Robin shouted

"She's putting up a protective barrier" Regina shouted back. I've never seen such power in such a young girl, she thought to herself.

The wicked witch was back and with an army of flying monkeys. She cackled as she sent them to harm the young girl only to be baffled as the girl shot them all down stunning them not killing them. Zelena rose her hands and sent the girl flying towards the barrier. Her back hitting it and she flopped to the floor. Already her lips were bleeding she quickly got up. Zelena rose her hands choking her in midair.

"You are quite an irritating one, whoever you are" she said grinning as she squeezed the girl's throat more with her magic.

"Is that any way to treat your sister" she said using her magic to open up a cloud that let light shine with a white glow.

"What is she doing?" Emma yelled

"She's melting Zelena" snow said gasping.

Something made Regina's hair whip around like crazy, she spun around her eyes met his. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He came from another portal.

"Where is she?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked

"Tall girl, brown eyes, black hair!" he said impatiently

"Oh, my sister."

"Yes. Where is she?" He yelled

"She's right there fighting my other sister." She said

"What? And you let her do it?" He yelled gripping her shoulders.

"Hey mate don't put your hands on my wife" Robin said knocking the boy's hands away from Regina.

"I need to help her" he said running towards her only to be stopped by the barrier.

"Dammit" he yelled.

"She told me to give you this" Regina said handing him the paper.

He tore it open reading the contents with tears in his eyes.

"What does it say?" Emma asked

He threw the letter towards them and tried to break the barrier with his fists.

"The heart full of wonder shall change it all, wicked nor evil will brawl, united as one unstoppable to all" Emma read aloud to everyone.

"What" Regina shouted

"This can't be she didn't tell us this part of the prophecy."

"Of course she wouldn't" the boy said landing on his knees.

"But evil, isn't that me?" she said under her breath.

"You retched girl, you are a tough one to kill" Zelena said

"Runs in the family I guess" she said dodging multiple attacks, she finally threw the magic bean opening the portal. She flicked her wrists sending Zelena flying towards it.

"I'm taking you with me" Zelena yelled grabbing the girl's ankle, she squirmed clawing at the ground screaming. Regina was terrified, she started to run towards them, she passed through the barrier without a second thought reaching for her younger sister's hand.

"I won't let you leave me" she shouted pulling her hand.

"Regina" She shouted. "Let me go! I'm here to protect you, let me go!"

"I don't even know your name" Regina yelled

"Lana" she screamed over the whooshing noise of the portal. Zelena flicked her wrists and sent them all flying into the portal.

"Robin!" Regina screamed before she and her sister's disappeared into the portal taking them to an unknown time period and location.

"Regina!" Robin shouted, the love of his life and their princess had vanished before his eyes.


	3. The Amazonian

"Mama" Roland screamed in Snow's arms. "Where did she go?" he whispered, all Snow could do was just stare into his big brown eyes, the boy wrapped his hands around snow's neck and cried. Charming put a hand on her shoulder, she turned slightly meeting his eyes, her own eyes wet from tears.

"Mom." Henry whispered, falling towards the ground, Emma and Neal sank to their knees and enclosed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Henry" Emma said kissing his forehead, her eyes began to fill with tears. They may have had their differences but Regina was still a good mother to both Henry and Roland, she changed so much and had done so much for her and their family. She couldn't be gone.

Robin's hands were trembling, his emotions were raging inside of him. He lost his second chance, his new start.

"You!" he said turning around narrowing his eyes on the Stranger.

"It's because of you!" he shouted, he shoved the boy.

"I have a name! It's Johnny and this wouldn't have happened if your wife wasn't so evil!" he shouted, shoving Robin back.

"She isn't evil, your girlfriend or whatever changed everything!" he threw a punch, Johnny dropped to the ground. He spit to the side and wiped some of his blood that came from his mouth.

"You all would be dead if Lana hadn't come and helped you sorry bastards!" he tackled Robin, pinning him on the ground punching that smirk off his face that Johnny already grew to hate. Robin flipped them over and punched his face till Johnny's nose spewed blood.

"Enough!" charming yelled, he pulled Robin off of Johnny while Hook helped the poor lad up.

"You two need to stop this, Robin you aren't like this"

"I know, Regina's gone, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry" he sighed looking at the ground

"First of all we need to figure out where they went and why Lana came here."

"It's obvious. "Johnny said

"The prophecy, where is it?"

"Here" Emma said throwing him the crumpled paper.

"It's empty" Johnny said flipping the paper over

"What! Let me see it" Robin snatched it out of his hands. Looking at the paper, thick black lines started to appear turning into symbols.

"I don't understand this."

"Let the crocodile look at it" hook shouted.

"As much as I'd like to, I'm not fond of Zelena and I surely wouldn't want to bring her back."

"Rumple." Belle rose an eyebrow, he looked away irritated.

"As you wish dearie" rumple stared at the paper, "How do you expect me to read this, it's in Greek."

"Perhaps I can help" a woman descended from the sky wearing a red, white and blue leotard. Her long black hair reaching her hips, her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce through their soul.

Emma gasped, "Wonder Woman."


	4. Bastard Child

"Emma Swan" she slightly bowed to her, "I've heard fond things of you" she said smiling

"I can't believe Wonder Woman is here!" Emma said fan girl like

"Please call me Diana" she said laughing

"Why are you here Diana?" charming asked

"I heard that Lana came to change her destiny and I knew she would need some assistance" Diana said landing on the ground

"She doesn't need assistance" Johnny snapped back, Diana walked towards him

"My, you have grown a lot Eugene, you even dyed your hair!" Diana said placing her hand on his shoulder, he slapped her hand away. She sighed "How's your father?"

"He's fine I guess"

"You haven't spoken to him?" she asked

"You know the answers, I don't know why you need to ask questions" he said looking at the ground

"Eugene, your father loves you very much, he is just busy with the league and all." Tightening her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It doesn't seem that way mom, I visited the manor and Alfred said he was out each time I returned he would say the same thing. He doesn't want me and I guess I can accept that"

"Johnny, that's not-" Diana started to say before getting interrupted

"Wait, what's happening here?" Emma said folding her hands over her chest. Johnny just stood there rolling his eyes.

"I'm her bastard child Emma" he sighed, "I did something on Thymiscira and I got banished from the island, so I changed my identity. I go by Johnny now mom" he said turning to Diana. "We'll talk in private later"

"How did you meet Regina's sister then?" Robin asked

"I fell in love with her, that's why I got banished. I'm not supposed to fall for a girl from a different dimension. She doesn't know my real identity, she just thinks I'm just Johnny and I have no mother or father."

"So your relationship is based on lies?" hook said a small grin forming on his face, Emma glared at him and socked him in the stomach.

"You're an idiot" she said

He sighed, "I guess so, but it was to protect her from my history"

"Well, first things first we have to find out what the new prophecy is" charming said gesturing for Rumple to give Diana the paper. She whispered things under her breath, her eyes started to widen.

"Praise Hera" she whispered, turning back towards them. "Well the prophecy has altered but for the most part, it's a good change. It reads "The heart of Wonder does not fall, Evil nor wicked will ever brawl, united as one destruction can call, the children shall tame them all."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked, concerned for his family.

"Either Regina is going to have twins or Zelena or Lana, have a child within them already" Diana said

"Zelena has only been in love with Rumple so that's out of the question" Belle said

"That leaves Lana" snow said turning to Johnny. He continued to avert eye contact with everyone, she couldn't be pregnant he thought to himself. They only hooked up once before she told him that she was heading to Storybrooke. If she were she would have been at least 4 months by now, he did notice a slight bump but he didn't think of anything. Maybe that's the reason why she wanted to leave him, in fear that he wouldn't want the child. Which was absolutely false, he did want to start a family with her, just not in this current situation. Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, he immediately snapped back to reality.

"Johnny, if Lana were pregnant and I assume that child is yours, you know what this mean" she said

"Yes…..the child will be a dimension jumper. Half god half sorcerous" he said under his breath.

"Hera help us" Diana whispered to the heavens.


	5. Secrets

She slowly opened her eyes, instantly the sun blinded her. She was sprawled over Zelena and Lana, who were both unconscious. Regina quickly got off of them checking her stomach to make sure the baby was alright, she couldn't believe she had lost Robin again. She glanced around trying to take in her new surroundings, they definitely were not in Storybrooke anymore. There seemed to be no civilization on the island they were on, just beautiful tropical trees and crystal clear waters. Zelena rolled off of Lana, rubbing her head.

"This is all your fault" Regina said flicking her wrists sending Zelena farther up the beach.

"My fault!" she said spitting out sand from her mouth. "It was that girl who sent us here" she snapped back. She flicked her wrists, using magic to lift Regina up choking her. Regina struggled to steady her breath, she was gasping for air. Suddenly she began to fall back down.

"What the hell is happening" Zelena said trying to use her magic again.

"Looks like you ran out of magic" Regina said smirking, she rose her hands to send Zelena across the beach but she too couldn't. She looked at her hands confused, Lana started choking, Regina quickly ran towards her.

"Lana are you okay?" Regina asked moving her hair from her face. She coughed a couple times before answering.

"I'm fine, where's Zelena?" she said sitting up, Regina pointed to Zelena who still was trying to access her magic.

"What is she doing?" Lana asked

"She doesn't have magic and apparently I don't either" she said trying to conjure up anything, but nothing.

"Hmm" Lana said standing up, she opened her hand and a fireball appeared

"How'd you do that?" Regina asked staring at the flames

"Wait. Let me get this straight, you or Zelena can't access your powers?"

"Obviously" Zelena said rolling her eyes, "Who are you anyways?"

"Your sister, god keep up" Lana said rolling her eyes, "I don't understand" she whispered under her breath. She quickly placed her hand on her stomach, she instantly felt power surging through her finger tips, tears quickly filled her eyes.

"No, no" she whispered. Regina studied her, watching as her sister ran her hand along the small bulge of her shirt.

"Lana" she gasped, "Are you pregnant?"

She quickly blinked and focused on Regina again. "I…you wouldn't understand"

Zelena chuckled "You whore" she said grinning

"Excuse me!" Lana said spinning on her heels, a fire ball already in her hand. "I can easily incinerate your green ass, and by the way if you hadn't come back to –" she felt a sharp pain shoot through her legs, she doubled over in pain screaming

"Bloody hell, what is that?" Zelena screamed

"You aren't supposed to come now" Lana whispered to her stomach, she placed her hands on the lower part of her belly

"What, but you were barely showing a minute ago and now you look as big as me" Regina said helping her to the sandy ground, Lana flicked her wrists she was now in a hospital gown and was lying on a bed.

"It's complicated" she said screaming, that baby was coming now and she couldn't stop it.

"Please, help me" she yelled tears rolling down her face

"Zelena you were a midwife, what do we do?" Regina said, turning her head to meet her sister's eyes

"Why would I help the likes of you?" she snapped back

"Think of Phillip, Zelena. I know there is good in you." Lana said, gasping for air

"Phillip" Zelena whispered, his name felt so foreign on her tongue. Memories flooded back into her mind. The day she met him, it was a beautiful day in Oz the sun was so welcoming when she decided to go for a stroll by the lake. Then she saw a couple holding hands and laughing. She envied people like them, they seemed to not have a care in the world. She'd never get that feeling with anyone, no one could ever love a freak like her. She remembered glancing down and seeing her skin turn green, she started to cry and then he came along. She treated him so rudely but he never stopped trying to love her. He promised to love her for who she was on the inside and not the jealous wicked witch she became on the outside. Then one day she awoke and he was gone, she never understood what happened to him, she thought that he'd had enough of her and left.

"How did you-" Zelena started to say but Lana started to scream again, contraction after contraction. She wanted to die, she never expected child birth to be this painful. She used all her strength to push out her baby, all she heard was a faint cry and then she was engulfed by complete darkness.


	6. Operation Babies

**A/N : Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but enjoy! Please feel free to leave me reviews or suggestions on what else to incorporate in this story!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"That sounds pretty amazing!" Emma said looking at Diana

"You couldn't possibly be that dumb" Hook said shaking his head

"Hey! Hey!" Neal said shoving Hook a little. "Don't talk to my wife like that Killian"

"Wife mate?" Hook said laughing "You've got to be joking"

"I mean we already have a kid" Neal said turning to Emma "One day I'll put a ring on it" he said practically beaming. "Just not in this situation" he rubbed the back of his head "Kind of awkward now." Charming just rolled his eyes, Snow turned to him raising an eyebrow and nudging him to stop. Emma laughed, "So what is this dimension jumper business thingy?" she asked

"It used to be a myth, until now" Snow said "It's known throughout all realms, except for here. Because this world doesn't believe in magic. You see when people from different realms mix the child possess the powers from that realm and the next."

"In Johnny's case, the child is from the enchanted forest and from Thymiscira which is in the Greek god's realm." Charming said. "Now that child possess Lana's magic and Johnny's powers, whatever he has that is."

"You see Emma, if the child is a boy then he controls his powers with his mind and strength." Diana said "But if the child is a girl, she will control her powers with her heart and emotions. As the child grows up their power gets wilder in a sense. If it is a girl, she will be quite dangerous especially since her mother obtains white and dark magic. Lana, her powers are quite odd they aren't like her sister's at all. In fact she's even more powerful than her sister's combined."

"Okay, but it's just a baby right? She or he won't get there powers till they grow up. Right?" Emma asked, she still didn't understand the concept.

"Not exactly" Johnny said "Gods grow up at a fast pace, it only takes a week for them to grow up into an adult after that they can live forever. Thankfully my mom had me with a mortal from this realm which slows down the aging process dramatically. My child will go from an infant to a teenager in less than a week but after that it takes them a normal human cycle to become an adult."

"Oh god, this is worst then Henry's family tree" Emma said rubbing her temples

"A baby, she had to have a bloody baby from the Greek god's realm" Hook said crossing his arms, he felt a little tug from his jacket.

"Where do babies come from?" Roland asked innocently, Hook chuckled "I believe you should ask your father that question lad" he grinned at Robin. Robin's eyes widened he didn't think he'd have to have the birds and the bees talk with Roland until he was much older. He didn't know how to explain where babies came from for a five year old. He needed Regina with him desperately, she'd know what to say.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Roland asked again, Robin looked around silently asking for help from anyone but everyone was staring at their shoes trying not to laugh. "Well son, it's really a difficult process" Robin said kneeling next to the young boy.

"Really?" Roland said. "I thought mama's went to the store to buy seeds then they eat it and then she drinks water and eats dirt and then a baby is in her tummy." He said smiling, his dimples deeper than ever. Robin laughed, "That's exactly how babies are made" he thanked the heavens that his son had such an imagination. Roland smiled, "But how do the babies come out of the mama's tummies dad?" Robin chocked, "Uh, Where do you think son?" he asked as Emma and Snow laughed. "There belly button, ya?" Roland said brushing his brown locks out of his face. "Exactly." Robin said picking him up, "Now enough questions, we have to go find your auntys and mommy alright?" "Okay dad" Roland said snuggling into Robin's neck, he was so tired, the little boy did have a long day. He missed his mother incredibly but he knew that his dad and family would find her soon.

Johnny and Neal were both dying of laughter. Robin narrowed his eyes on the two. "You both have children, you do realize that" Robin said, Neal and Johnny straightened up. "You Johnny, will have to explain it to your child. Since it will be grown into a teenager in less than a week." Robin chuckled "Good luck with that lad, I hope it will be a girl" he winked at a distressed Johnny. "As for you Neal" Robin stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Your son is 16 and is dating Grace, you will need to have that talk soon" Robin patted his shoulder walking into Granny's. The two men stood there pacing. Everyone else laughed and soon joined Robin inside to come up with a plan.

"I think we need a cool operation name" Henry said

"Really kid?" Emma asked

"Yes! After all operation cobra was a success. I was thinking like operation lion or operation trio or something" He said smiling

"Operation Babies!" Roland yelled

"Uhm, I don't think so son" Robin said

"Please, please!" He pleaded, Roland was on the verge of crying.

"You have to ask your brother" Robin said

"Please, bro!" Roland said his eyes already wet from tears.

"Sure, Operation babies" Henry laughed, Roland squeezed his brother and smiled.

"YES! Babies, babies, babies!" He chanted running around in the diner.

Robin sighed shaking his head "Oh Son." He needed Regina back more than ever.


	7. DJ

"Shit, Regina! She blacked out" Zelena said

"Well what do we do?" Regina asked frantically

"Well put the baby down, over there on top of those blankets" Zelena said as she came to Lana's side, she hovered her hand over Lana's face

"What the hell?" Regina said turning around staring at Zelena

"Well do you have another way of waking her up?"

"Well no, but she's going to be angry with you"

Zelena rolled her eyes "After what she's done to us, you're taking her side?"

Regina briskly walked towards Zelena and pushed her away from Lana "She saved me from you!" she yelled

"Well I wouldn't have to take your child if Rumple had chosen me and not you" Zelena said pushing Regina back. Lana opened her eyes, of course they'd be fighting now she thought to herself.

"Hey" she said, but it came out too quiet for her sisters to hear

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just better than you" Regina said smirking

"Better? Darling please" Zelena said laughing

"Stop" Lana said, still weak

"You just want my happiness" Regina said coldly, Zelena pointed a finger at Regina expecting her to double over in pain but she didn't. "Curse this island!" she yelled

"Stop!" Lana yelled, the two sisters both turned to her

"Lana you're okay!" Regina said. She leaned down and hugged her sister

"Yes, where's my child?" she asked looking around

"Regina set her down on the blankets over there" Zelena said turning towards the bundle of blankets

"You set her down!" Lana yelled, she quickly swung her legs and hoped off of the table

"Zelena told me to!" Regina said defensively

"No, no, no!" Lana yelled "You idiots!" she clenched her fists and slammed them on the ground

"Kind of harsh, jeez we just helped you deliver your baby" Zelena said

"She's a DJ!" Lana said rubbing her temples

"A DJ?" Zelena laughed

"As in music?" Regina said joining Zelena's laughter, Lana couldn't help but smile "No, as in dimension jumper. Half god half sorcerous"

"Your child's father was a god?" Zelena asked slightly impressed

"Well, at the time I didn't know but I soon learned after the fact" Lana said slightly blushing

"Who is the father?" Regina asked

"Uh. Well you know him" Lana said

"No…. it's that blonde boy isn't it?" Regina said smiling

"Johnny, yes"

"So where did your baby go?" Zelena asked

"Was it a girl or a boy?" Lana asked

"A girl" Regina replied, Lana cursed under her breath

"She went to see her father" Lana said

"What?" Zelena said

"My child is very special and you now know that, since you guys were yelling she most likely got scared so she transported to Johnny back in Storybrooke. I just hope Johnny knows that she is his" Lana said, she worried for her little one as any mother would, she just prayed that the child wouldn't get into mischief.

"I think we have another problem" Regina said clutching the bed

"What is it now?" Zelena said rolling her eyes, Lana looked down at Regina's feet a puddle had formed.

"Did your water just break?" Lana asked

"Yes!" Regina screamed, as a contraction passed.


End file.
